Nonsensical Nonsense
by absolutefiction
Summary: Soul blinked and attempted to right himself in this twilight zone he had incidentally walked into before replying, "Care to explain why there's a goat in our dorm, Black Star?" [A collection of one shots...mostly from Soul's perspective because he's just so fun to write]
1. Billy the Goat

**A/N: **I found these prompts from tumblr and have been looking for an excuse to finally write some Soul Eater. So, disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and I hope you enjoy my first time tackling some Soul Eater one shots! I have a couple story inspirations for the anime/manga series so these are kind of like warm ups for me to get used to writing the SE characters. :)

**Prompt: **_"I woke up this morning to find you sitting in my living room with a goat in a poncho? Who are you? Why is the goat wearing a poncho? How did you get the goat in here i live on the 12__th__ floor?" AU._

* * *

Soul Evans felt he was a rather calm and collected individual. He had mastered the art of controlling his emotions from a very young age out of necessity and felt quite proud of himself for the accomplishment. He could maintain his indifferent, cool facade in generally every setting and circumstance he found himself thrown into.

He knew all of this to be true but Soul knew for a fact that this was pushing even his own limits when it came to keeping cool.

"What. The. Ever. Fuck," he gasped out upon entering the room of his dorm.

There, in the center of the modest dorm was the roommate his university had paired him with for his freshman year of university. The blue haired young man was sitting quietly in the middle of the floor, a serene smile plastered to his face, "Welcome back, Soul my man!"

The fair haired boy blinked and attempted to right himself in this twilight zone he had incidentally walked into before replying, "Care to explain why there's a goat in our dorm, Black Star?"

Soul was actually quite proud of himself for keeping his voice composed and indifferent, throwing himself a mental party in congratulation.

"Oh Billy here? Found him on my way home and thought he seemed like a worthy enough pet for a god like me!"

Soul cringed at the volume Black Star tended to talk in, "Billy? You named it?"

"Well duh?" as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. As if Soul was the crazy one here. As if having a pet at all was in the dorm rule book.

Wait, was Billy wearing a poncho?

"Why is he wearing a poncho?" Soul found himself vocalizing.

"Cause he looks cold and this is all I have for coats," Black Star shrugged nonchalantly as he began petting Billy's snow white hair. The goat in question seemed completely indifferent to the situation he found himself in.

Soul decided to not ask why a bright this bright, obnoxious chevron patterned poncho was the only thing his roommate possessed in terms of warmer outer wear, instead choosing to tackle another question as to how Black Star had acquired his new four legged friend, "How'd you get it in here?"

"What? You think I couldn't carry him up the stairs?"

"Twelve flights of them though?" Soul shook his head, "Whatever, I'm sure he's nice and all but he can't stay here."

Black Star looked like a stricken puppy as he pealed his eyes away from Billy and quickly turned to look at Soul, "What the fuck, man, what'd Billy ever do to you?"

Soul sighed and shook his head in irritation, "He didn't need to do anything, we can't have pets in the dorm and you know it."

The blue haired boy sighed, seeing the reason behind Soul's argument, "I guess you're right."

The white haired boy felt himself looking composure at Black Star's melodramatic pouting fest. Soul could practically see the rainy clouds building up over his roommate's head as he hung his head and pulled Billy into his lap, receiving a rather obnoxious bleat from the goat as it protested. Soul refused to be pulled into the severe case of whiny pouting Black Star was guiltily using against him. No, not this time. He would continue to set his foot down because having a goat live with them was not only against the rules but also a big responsibility; he was sure neither of them were capable of taking care of a goat when they could hardly keep themselves fed, cleaned, and cared for. Nope. Wasn't going to happen. Black Star was not going to win his way.

"But I mean," Soul scratched the back of his head almost embarrassingly, "it's getting kinda late so I guess we can deal with him tomorrow and he can at least stay tonight."

It was like night and day. Black Star bounced right up to his feet, causing Billy the goat to come flying off his lap at the boy's over exuberance, "You mean it?!"

"Shhh, keep the fuck down," Soul cringed, "Yes, yes, he can stay, jeez. Just no messes and you feed and keep him clean. We'll figure out what to do with him in the morning. But only one night, got it?"

If Black Star had a tail, it'd be whacking back and forth in a frenzy, "You won't regret this, Soul! I owe you and god's keep their promises so don't you worr—"

"Yea yea, it's nothing," Soul waved him off before tossing his side bag and notebook on his desk, "just keep it down so security doesn't flip and kick us all out or some shit. I'm gonna shower then bed."

"Righty-O!"

Grabbing his bathroom stuff, Soul immediately left the petting zoo that was his dorm and headed down the hall to the communal showers.

He could guarantee that nothing in the university handbook could have ever prepared him for the whirlwind that was his roommate.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for this absolute utter nonsense. R&amp;R!


	2. Hannah Montana

**Prompt: **_"We work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know" _ (Canon)

* * *

"Wow, Soul really goes all out, doesn't he?"

Maka glanced over and watched as Liz slid down the wall next to her, joining her as they stretched their worn out and over worked muscles after a thoroughly satisfying training session, "Yea, I guess."

"It's weird seeing his lazy ass actually work up a sweat let alone keep up with Black Star," Liz added before leaning down, stretching her arms out and reaching for her foot, giving her hamstring a nice pull.

Maka shrugged, "Whatever makes the two idiots happy."

Liz shrugged right back and Maka felt she had successfully kept her true feelings from her blonde friend. The demon gun was usually overly observant when it came to matters of the heart and it always kept Maka on her toes. But it still didn't prevent Maka's green eyes from slowly making their way back to said topic of discussion.

Soul was definitely putting in a lot of effort this training session and Maka couldn't help the small bubble of pride that hit her knowing that others were noticing. He was an amazing weapon and the death scythe meister had no qualms in showing him off from time to time. But even this was too much for the stubborn blonde as she watched him take off his shirt to fight off the summer heat that had seeped in from the outside.

Maka gulped and felt her cheeks heat up, shaking her head and returning to her stretching. Did Soul even realize what he did to her? Probably, the guy had an ego the size of Nevada sometimes. Spreading her legs out, Maka slowly crawled between them, flattening her stomach along the cool ground below her, stretching out her thighs some more in a lame attempt at distracting herself.

Glancing off to the side, Maka noticed with ever growing annoyance that Soul's 'fan club' had arrived on the scene. She huffed, turning over to the other side but realized quite quickly that she was trapped for she soon spotted a few other love-sick girls fawning over the now shirtless male specimen that was her death scythe. Maka sighed, refusing to make a scene or pout or allow them to get to her. But she had every right to be; no matter how many hints Soul dropped, the girls never took them for face value, believing he was—Maka cringed—'playing hard to get'.

Sitting backup, Maka was about to reach for her arm to stretch out her tight shoulders when she noticed Soul was making his way back towards her. She watched unashamedly as he wiped off some of the excess sweat that clung to his chest with the shirt he had originally been wearing, "Oi, Maka, you ready to go yet?"

"Yea, just lemme finish up," she replied, stretching her arms up over her head, "You should be stretching too."

"Yea, yea," he waved off her concern before grabbing his water bottle from his bag that was lying next to her. Taking a swig, he dried his mouth off with his forearm, but not before giving Maka a nice view of a few escaping water drops dripping down his chin and neck as his adam's apple bobbed up and down while he chugged the cool drink.

Maka gulped as well.

Suddenly though, a few girls came wandering up to Soul, hearts filling their eyes as they unabashedly ogled her weapon from head to toe, "Uhh, Soul?"

Soul seemed to only just notice them as he capped his water bottle before turning his attention to them, "Yeah?"

"Well uhh, we just wanted to say that..." the brunette in the middle spoke. Maka watched as the other two girls behind her acted like mini-cheer leaders as they coached their friend on, giving her a nudge and a whisper of 'you can do it' to her back. Maka didn't like where this was going already.

"Any day would be nice," Soul sighed in mounting frustration. Maka almost laughed, watching her weapon struggle once again in the art of being polite and civilized. She knew deep down that he had probably went through boot camp when it came to civilized and societal etiquette but ever since Soul enrolled in Shibusen and began his life in Death City as a demon scythe, he had stripped himself of any social niceties as almost an act of further distancing himself from his past life.

The brunette gulped and finally looked Soul in the eyes before asking, "Well, we just wanted to say that...you looked really cool working out just now."

Maka held back the groan that tried to escape her lips as she watched Soul's eyes glaze over and a small, slow grin crawl across his face, "Really now?"

Her weapon became an utter moron when the 'C' word was dropped. Maka shook her head, standing up to gather her things so they could leave the gym before any more damage was done; Soul's ego didn't need any more inflation as it was.

The girl nodded vigorously, her minions behind her humming in agreement, "Very cool, very cool."

Before Soul's brain fried completely though, the death scythe's attention was drawn to a quiet tune behind him. Focusing on it more, he realized someone was humming a song, a song Soul knew sounded really familiar. He glanced back and realized it was his meister who seemed to be ignoring him and humming away as she tossed her things into her sports bag. As Soul tuned out the 'fan girls' next to him in favour of discovering the name of the song Maka was humming to herself, a foreboding feeling crippled him.

Shit.

He knew this song.

Dread filled his gut as he finally made eye contact with his meister. She, in turn, sent him a rather evil grin and before they knew it, he had his own bag in his hands and was grabbing hers as well before shouting out a quick thanks and goodbye to the dumbfounded group of girls as he pulled Maka along and out the gym.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

Maka only laughed as she tugged her arm out of his grip, "It's your own fault, who knew the cool Soul Eater Evans was a closet Hannah Montana fan!"

Blushing and groaning, Soul made no comment as he hopped on his motorbike, intent on leaving there as soon as they could, with or without his evil, evil meister.

* * *

**A/N: **I originally thought I'd make Maka the hardcore Hannah Montana fan but I had too much fun making Soul blush and lose his cool...back story is basically the prompt, Maka catching Soul blasting all of the Hannah Montana hits. Remember to R&amp;R and let me know what you think!

By the way, feel free to send me prompts for this collection, as well!


	3. Prompts for Anon

**Prompt for anon: **_"Souls that would die just to feel alive_."(I believe these are lyrics to a Muse song, am I right? Although I'm unfamiliar with the song, I tried my best at writing an adequate song-inspired drabble…I've never really done a song prompt before so hope I don't butcher this…)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater or Muse and any of their songs.

_Far away _

_The ship is taking me far away _

_Far away from the memories _

_Of the people who care if I live or die _

Soul felt his eyes droop; the lids of his eyes weigh down getting heavier and heavier with fatigue. He stretched his arms out above his head and straightened his legs out below him, completely reaching each end and corner of his bed as he cracked his bones and felt his body somewhat relax after another vigorous training session.

The fair haired boy still felt a mild amount of annoyance to his partner and meister who was currently puttering around the kitchen probably wondering how to put together the measly amount of groceries they had left to make something that could be considered dinner for the both of them. Soul sighed and turned over onto his side, tucking his arms under his head to act as a pillow. Reaching out towards his bed stand, he found the familiar stereo remote he always kept within arms' reach. Soul clicked the play button and sifted through the experimental jazz CD he had recently purchased, finding a soothing track to turn his mind off to.

_The starlight _

_I will be chasing a starlight _

_Until the end of my life _

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore _

Maka had been working them extra hard recently, even more so than their usual daily training sessions. Soul had tried his best not to comment or complain, knowing it was his partner's way of getting rid of her building stress and frustration. But it had been a few weeks and Soul was about at his physical limit; trying to stay in his weapon form for that long did more to his muscles and frame than he ever let on to Maka.

Soul sighed, closing his eyes.

_Hold you in my arms _

_I just wanted to hold _

_You in my arms _

Maka, _Maka_, **Maka**_. _

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt his forehead crinkled and his lips turn downwards into a frown. She had been pushing herself a lot more than usual lately and at this point, there was really nothing more Soul could say to get through to her that everything would be alright; everything had a weird way of working out the way it was meant to work out. But his chill take on life never seemed to have the necessary effect on his meister. She would scoff at him, calling him lazy and a slacker before huffing off.

Soul knew her reasons though, knew them better than most. Even Black Star who had known the green-eyed fire cracker for much longer than Soul had. But deep down, Soul knew Maka had always built up her walls when it came to the try hard ninja-in-training. Soul knew only because he had front row seat to her soul and all its intricacies. Every day fort the past five or six years of their partnership, he become a very solid and consistent part of her life and had successfully kicked down a lot of her walls when it came to trust and actually learning to lean on someone.

And Soul "Eater" Evans would be the first to admit (not aloud) that she had not only kicked down, but trampled to itty bitty pieces, the walls he had carefully constructed his entire life. He smirked at that.

_My life _

_You electrify my life _

_Let's conspire to ignite _

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive _

He could still vividly recall the day he had finally left behind the family who was supposed to love him. Far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or die. Soul had ultimately buckled under the pressure of their expectations of him; expectations he could never hope to reach, let alone maintain. The snarky shark boy was far from cookie-cutter perfect like the rest of his family.

But when he met Maka, the natural disaster that was his meister, she had walked into his life and stripped away what little left he had while helping him rebuild himself all at the same time. She electrified his life and brought back meaning into his pathetic existence; gave him purpose and expectations that he would gladly fulfil if only just to make her smile.

_Now I'll never let you go _

_If you promised not to fade away _

_Never fade away _

She was his starlight, bringing a gleaming sense of brightness into his bleak and dark life. He gagged at the cheesiness of it despite the smile that cracked across his face. Soul was pretty sure she had no idea how much she meant to him. How much he just wanted to hold her and never let go.

_Our hopes and expectations _

_Black holes and revelations _

_Our hopes and expectations _

_Black holes and revelations _

Her hopes and expectations for him had given him life compared to the ones his family had held for him. Whereas she brought life and hope, his family had drained him and caged him away.

_Hold you in my arms _

_I just wanted to hold _

_You in my arms _

"Soul, dinner's ready!"

Soul sat up, rolling his neck and sighing in satisfaction as it cracked. His smirk still plastered to his face, he hopped off his bed with a new sense of energy.

_Far away _

_The ship is taking me far away _

_Far away from the memories _

_Of the people who care if I live or die _

Like he said before, despite how much she would push him to his limits and beyond, he'd follow her and hope to keep up. She was a bulldozer, her glowing green eyes set on her target, flattening everything in her path until she felt satisfied.

_And I'll never let you go _

_If you promise not to fade away _

_Never fade away _

And yet, as Soul sat across from her at the table and smiled in her direction, thanking her for the meal, he knew that no matter how fast she ran towards her destination, she would always have him tightly gripped in her hands.

_Our hopes and expectations _

_Black holes and revelations _

_Our hopes and expectations _

_Black holes and revelations _

Never letting him go.

_Hold you in my arms _

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

Never letting him fade away.

* * *

**Prompt for anon: **_"It sounded like a good idea at the time."_

"Can we just go home now?"

Soul sighed, starting his bike back into life, "Yea sure, whatever," came his gruff response as he lamely attempted to shake his damp hair away from his eyes to better see where he was going as he kicked off the side of the curb and headed down the street the way they came.

Maka's sympathetic squeeze behind his back only made him feel worse as he squinted his eyes to protect himself from getting rain in his eyes. The storm had come along so quickly and really without any warning according to his weather app. The dumb thing was quickly losing the little remaining trust he had for it.

It had been one of their rare days off and Soul had thought it was a good time for date night; or rather day. He had it all planned out: he would wake up early enough to make a solid lunch and pack it away in a cooler for the two of them to enjoy a nice early afternoon at the park across town. Soul was almost giddy that morning, waking up a few minutes before the alarm he had set; nearly unheard of and totally clashing with his 'cool' rep and easy going personality.

But he wanted to make this perfect.

Last time it had been Maka's turn to pick and plan their outing and she had done a splendid job, managing to get reservations at a hip new club that had opened up in town. The evening had been filled with good food, great music, and even greater company as she had been smushed up under his arms the entire evening.

He owed her greatly and wanted to treat her to a nice relaxing afternoon under the sun and shade of the trees.

The front of Soul's shirt was now officially drenched as it clung to his skin in uncomfortable ways. The fair haired boy sighed in frustration and resignation knowing he had failed; weather gods be damned.

The drive back to their apartment was luckily a quick one. But both still arrived drenched to the bone. The journey up their stairs was a slow crawl, their clothes tight and slick against their skin, making it difficult and extra awkward walking up the stairs. Maka arrived first at the door and made a gesture with her palms out in a catching motion for Soul to toss her their house key. He passed her the set of jingling keys and watched as she opened their front door and made her way into the foyer.

Soul entered close behind and the two began the slow battle of peeling off their clothing one by one as they each dragged themselves off to their bedroom in silence, both of their moods tampered by the dreary turn of events.

Soul closed his bedroom door behind him and sighed, fingers tucking under his shirt as he pulled it up and over his head. Tossing all his clothes into the hamper across his room, Soul grabbed a comfy tee shirt and sweats combo, prepared to live out the rest of his day in soft warm polyester and the four walls that made up his bedroom, his sanctuary against the disappointment that was a failed picnic day.

He knew he was being overly dramatic but Soul had gotten his hopes up and remembering the cute and adorable smile that was plastered all over Maka's face when he had asked her was at the forefront of his mind as he belly flopped onto his mattress, face smushed into his comforter. His hair was still damp but no longer dripping down his neck.

Soul was prepared to take the outreached hand of deep slumber when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. He grunted into his blanket and knew Maka must have heard him somehow when he heard his door click open, "Uhh, Soul? I made us some hot chocolate if you want some. It'll be on the counter."

Her voice reflected his melodramatic thoughts as he pushed himself up onto his knees before slugging off the bed to follow her into the kitchen. Warm hot chocolate sounded pretty good right now.

But just as he made his way out of his bedroom, Maka turned around and wrapped her arms around his chest, squeezing him tight. Her face was smothered against his shoulder, muffling whatever she was currently mumbling, "What?" came his response as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Maka looked up, a small blush covering her dainty cheeks, "I…," she sighed, looking away as if to change her mind, "Wanna watch movies with me?"

Soul wondered if that was what she really wanted to say but decided not to push her just this one and nodded in reply, pulling her tighter to him, "Yea sure."

She smiled and gave him a quick squeeze before running off to grab their hot beverages as he made his way and plopped himself into their couch. Watching her as she set their drinks on the table and instantly cuddled up next to him, arms wrapped once more about his waist, the fair haired boy sighed in contentment, thinking that although they weren't under the shade of some tall tree basking in the sunshine, this afternoon could still be just as nice if not more so.

Soul tossed his arm around Maka's shoulder and held her close, trying his best to hide the smile that tugged at his lips as Maka kissed his shoulder.

* * *

**Prompt for anon: **_"Fumes at the back of your throat." _AU!

"So like, we've known each other for a while now and, like, I thought it'd be cool if…fuck, no that won't work either, fuck!"

Soul raked a hand through his wet and very white locks in frustration as he huffed, staring at himself in the gym's change room mirror. A towel wrapped around his hips in the middle of getting changed post-practice after school. It had been a sloppy practice for him though, his head floating in the clouds as he failed epically this evening. His couch had basically ripped him a new one when he pulled him aside to rant about Soul's 'pansy ass' when he failed to intercept a pass during one of their usual drill routines.

Soul knew he had been flaky during it all today but he couldn't help it when a pair of emerald green eyes kept flashing in his mind's eye, taking up all of his attention.

He was the quarterback of their high school's football, a team that regularly brought him victories and pride for their small town. Soul had the looks, attitude, and popularity that any guy would envy over and every girl would drool over. Which they did, he thought with a small smirk as he gave up and made his way to his gym locker.

But all of that meant absolutely nothing if he couldn't even manage to get the attention of one girl in particular: Maka Albarn, debate team champion, captain of the cheer leading squad, Mathlete extraordinaire and straight A student.

And also his childhood best friend.

Soul sighed, opening his locker and grabbing his clothes, quickly tossing on his clean shirt and sweats he brought along with him in his gym bag.

He was pathetic. Like, actually. Soul and Maka had basically been attached at the hip since early elementary school when he had moved to their small town years ago. It had been an odd ball friendship that had people staring. Soul would be the first to admit that the two made quite the weird pair: his snarky attitude with her fiery passion, his sarcasm with her cheeky wit, her textbook answers with his street smarts. She was ultimately a class A nerd with a capital N and he was the high school slacker with an infamous playboy reputation.

Soul would argue and defend himself to the death against all the circulating rumors of who he spent his weekends with, who was fucking now, and which chick would catch his attention next and get lucky next. But no one would listen, especially Maka who he knew took each rumor personally. He knew she thought he missed it, but Soul saw her face cringe each time a girl would approach him or they would overhear some gossip about him.

He hated it. Hated that she wouldn't believe him when he said it was all a lie, just word on the street. She never believed him and it hurt him more than he would ever let on.

But Soul had finally reached his breaking point.

It was their senior year of high school and besides the quick peck on the cheeks he had given her on a dare in middle school the boy had never had the guts to make a move on her. But that was all coming to an end.

Why, you may ask?

Prom.

The biggest ass dance of their school lives was finally approaching in a few months and Soul felt the heavy weight of the two tickets he had already bought a week ago already in the front pocket of the backpack he swung over his shoulder as he left the locker room before any of the other guys could stop him.

It had been a long week of rehearsal after rehearsal in front of his mirror with little results. His nerves would always get the best of him when he was around her and it was killing the little of his pride that remained. He hated dances and big public affairs like this but this was probably the only chance he would get to ask Maka out and prove to her that he liked her. Loved her, even. (Oh, who was he kidding. He obsessed over her)

Grabbing his cell from the deep pocket of his sweats, Soul sent her a quick text telling him he was done with practice. He knew she had cheerleading practice as well and was usually done around the same time as the football team was; the two usually grabbing a quick bite to eat together afterwards before heading their separate ways.

This would be his chance, he thought as he read her text reply saying she was already tucked away in the school library waiting for him.

He found her almost immediately, head of ash blonde hair plunged into the pages of some thick novel. Soul found himself smiling endearingly at the girl he had known for so many years. His heart tightened just thinking about her, seeing her being so painfully Maka. Soul sighed, approaching her and shaking his head and ridding himself of his cheesy and overly romantic thoughts, "Hey, ready to go?"

She peeked up and almost immediately, her lips were stretching wide as she smiled up at him, "Yup yup."

Soul gulped as he watched her book mark her page and toss it into her backpack before jumping up and standing next to him. His heart was already a puddle of goo at the warmth of her smile. He cleared his throat, "Burgers or pizza?"

"How about Japanese?"

He smiled, "Sounds good."

They quickly arrived at the nearby sushi joint a few blocks away from their campus. Parking his bike on the sidewalk and helping Maka off the back, they found their usual booth and ordered a few different rolls and drinks before jumping right into talking about their days and separate classes.

"You wouldn't believe how much homework Mr. Stein gave us this time," Maka sighed, taking a sip of her green tea before continuing, "Besides the math and science homework I wasn't able to finish in my spare, now he's saying we have to have Frankenstein all read by Friday. How am I going to get all of that done and sleep and get the girls ready for the big game this Saturday?"

Soul smirked, "You could just not do the homework."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Oh yea, cause that's totally an option."

He chuckled, "It is when you're me," Soul tossed his arms over his head and leaned back.

"Thanks for the advice, Mister Too Cool for School," she laughed at him and watched as he sent her a fake hurt look, holding his heart in his chest as if she had physically wounded him.

But before he could reply their tray of sashimi and rolls arrived at their table, the two friends immediately dug in, tearing their chopsticks apart and set up their dishes of soya sauce and extra wasabi in Soul's case.

Between bites of raw fish, Soul's thoughts returned to the main purpose behind hanging with her again this evening. Feeling for the front pocket of his backpack that was tossed next to him on the bench, he decided now was a good time as any to plunge head first into the fires of doom, "Hey so, you going to prom at all?"

Maka blinked, finishing the piece of cucumber roll in her mouth before shaking her head, "Nah, didn't plan on it. I know Liz and Patty keep bugging me and Hiro, he's that guy from my science lab class," she shrugged, "he keeps asking me to go with him. I don't know…with finals and everything I just never took it seriously."

Soul felt his confidence crack slightly. He knew about this Hiro punk more than Maka knew. He encountered him in the crowded halls on nearly a daily basis. The blonde haired boy would constantly rub it in his face how much time he got to spend with Maka during the classes Soul wasn't enrolled in and about how much he would love to 'tap that ass'.

But he wasn't about to tell Maka that the black eyes Hiro sported every now and then were his doing. Not unless he wanted a quick trip to the hospital with a concussion from her weighty science textbook.

"Why do you ask?"

Soul blinked, realizing she had asked him a question, "Huh?"

"Why do you ask if I'm going to prom or not? I was under the impression you and proms weren't a thing."

Her raised eyebrow pointed his way was making his stomach do weird things, "I don't know, just wondering."

Her eyes narrowed but she shrugged and let him off just this once, "Well, what about you? I know you have all the girls at school asking you out. Are you suddenly going now?"

He could read in between the lines of her seemingly innocent question, "Yea, I might go…if the girl I wanna ask, wants to that is."

Maka held back the choke that tried to escape as she stared wide-eyed at her best friend, "You…wanna ask a girl? Who are you and what have you done with the real Soul?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck to divert his embarrassment elsewhere "I'm right here, settle the fuck down, jeez."

Maka frowned, "No but seriously, who is she? Why the sudden interest? You never told me about any girl…"

Because it's you, you dweeb, he thought to himself as he sighed, "Just was waiting for the right time is all."

Maka chuckled, "Always trying to be cool huh."

Soul thought he was over reading her but he couldn't help but wonder if her voice suddenly sounded sadder all of a sudden, "Well yea…"

"So who is she?"

Soul gulped, feeling his throat clench up; the burning feeling like fumes at the back of his throat as he felt his courage take over, "A friend," Maka deadpanned at that, "Okay okay…she's..uhh…umm…she's well…..kinda….you."

Only under her stare could she have him feeling like some junior high prepubescent loser. But watching her eyes widen and her cheeks dusting with a light blush, suddenly his palms didn't feel as sweaty anymore, "M-me?"

He nodded, "Uhh yea…" he reached down and grabbed the two tickets from his backpack and placed them on the table, sliding them over to her. She dumbly took them, examining them and finding them to be the real thing, "I kinda bought em and thought, I don't know…we could like, go together, or something. But like, if you don't wanna you don't hav—"

"I want to."

It was Soul's turn to be surprised as he finally looked back up to her, "You do?"

"Yes, I do."

They both just stared at each other, their matching blushes growing and soaking their skin in red and pink hues. It felt as if their entire lives together had led up to this point as they silently communicated the deeper meanings behind this invitation to prom held.

"Uhh, cool, I'll pick you up at 5 then?"

His heart tightened as he watched her smile his way, her eyes extra green and extra twinkly, "Cool."

"Cool," he dumbly replied as both of them decided that was the end of that conversation, reaching for their chopsticks and filling their mouths with more raw fish, their hearts beating a mile a minute, each day dreaming how much they suddenly couldn't wait for prom night.

* * *

**A/N: **Here are some prompts I got from a review from a lovely anon after my last chapter. I hope these turned out to your liking! I kinda turned them into mega fluffs but I can't help it. Even if Maka and Soul never were canon or anything, I love and adore the relationship they have with each other. It's absolutely beautiful and hard to not be inspired by it.

I gladly take prompts but I also have a billion of my own so feel free to send me some but also don't worry about me never updating this story!

(Also, you probably notice this is totally unedited and such lol oops)


	4. Russets

**Prompt: **"I'm a cashier and I saw you stuffing your pants full of potatoes and I would stop you but you already have 27 and I want to see how many you can fit" au

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day, the first in a long while. It had been a harsh and long winter so the sight of the sun peaking up over the horizon that morning had been a long time coming. Everyone had rushed out their doors to soak up the sun rays and get some much needed vitamin D. The birds were singing, love was in the air, blue sky for miles ahead of them…

…and yet, Soul found himself stuck at work, crammed into the small stall that was till one at the local supermarket where he did his time for a rather pathetic amount of pay.

Being on the first till meant that Soul was stuck there the entire day. There would be no wondering down the aisles or organizing the shelves or stocking anything. Nope, nothing but ringing through items and taking customer complaints because customer service was right up his alley of expertise.

The teen sighed, leaning himself down onto the palm of his hand as he watched customers walk around, up and down aisles, collecting their desired goods when suddenly a specific customer caught the boy's attention.

From what he could tell, the boy had to be around his own age with bright blue hair that defied gravity. If that wasn't enough of an attention grabber, then what he was currently doing would finish the job.

Said blue-haired teen was in the process of stuffing a large russet potato into his right pocket. Soul was rather stunned by this and couldn't bring himself to question the boy's motives as he watched him place a second potato in the same pocket.

This went on for a few minutes, Soul keeping tally instead of saying anything or bringing this to the attention of another employee. Nope, Soul decided this was a gift from the gods in terms of afternoon entertainment. Why was this boy doing this? What was he trying to accomplish? How many of the large hunks of complex carbohydrates could he fit into his pockets?

Soul was at the edge of his seat with curiosity. Well, as much as he could have been given the fact that he didn't have a seat to be on the edge of to begin with. The white haired teen in till one was so enraptured in counting the boy's potato collection that he never noticed the approach of 'till number two', also known as Kid, Soul's fellow employee and classmate at high school. The two boys had applied and got this easy summer job together hoping for work experience and a chance at some extra spending money. However, what the two quickly found out was that working crummy shift jobs left them little time to actually enjoy the summer weather and spend their hard earned cash at all.

"What are you doing, Soul?"

Soul's crimson eyes widened and quickly turned to his left to see Kid sending him a curious look, "Uhh well…" he sighed in defeat and, seeing no point in hiding anything, shrugged his shoulder over towards the blue haired boy over in produce, "See that kid over there? He's been stuffin' potatoes in his pockets for the last few minutes."

"Why?"

"Beats me," Soul shrugged, "but that last potato makes it twenty seven in counting."

Kid's eyes grew at that, "Actually?"

Soul smirked and nodded.

"How many in each pocket?"

At this point, Soul had returned his attention back to the jet blue haired boy, "Beats me."

And with that, Soul felt Kid brush right past him, heading straight towards the potato boy, his shoulders set and his stance strong, "Wait, Kid—"

But it was too late.

Kid reached the boy and grabbed the potato the customer was currently shoving into his overflowing pockets. The two instantly started arguing, arms were flailing around and Soul watched as Kid's face turned bright red with his efforts. Unfortunately, Soul couldn't make out a word of what they were saying besides the odd comment about how 'unsymmetrical' his pockets were and how each pocket 'needs the same number of potatoes, you barbarian' but the two were now gathering a lot of attention. He shook his head and was about to walk over there and put a stop to their fight, somewhat disappointed that his source of entertainment ended, when suddenly the weight of the potatoes had finally reached its peak.

Soul was not even ashamed at how loud he laughed as the blue haired boy's pants slid to the ground. His boxer briefs luckily covering the important bits from view but doing little in terms of stopping all twenty nine potatoes from falling out of his pockets and rolling along the linoleum floor of the super market.

Not even the intercom telling Soul to clean up the mess could ruin the rest of his day after that fiasco, he thought as he grabbed the broom and began to sweet up russets for the rest of his shift.

* * *

**A/N: **So this was just a quick drabble I thought I'd post up quick. I wanted to mention that I've gotten a few prompts and I plan to do my best with them. I also wanted to respond to a comment an anon reviewer posted about writing about other characters besides Soul and Maka. I thought it was coincidentally timed because I too, realized I was focusing a tad too much on SOMA so far. I mean, yes there are only 3 chapters before this one but I also don't want this to become strictly another SoMa oneshot dump, you know?

So I hope you like this oneshot? It's incredibly random but I honestly love these three boys way too much.

Also, I'll be leaving to South Korea this Friday so I don't know how great updates will be. I'll be only gone for a week ish so not too long. Thanks so much and R&amp;R!


	5. Coin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or any of its lovely characters.

**Prompt: **"i was playing beer pong with a coin and i accidently threw it right into your eye at a party" au

**Warning: **Some language because Black Star is Black Star.

* * *

"Soul, get your ass over here!"

The pale haired teenager looked over at the sound of his name, seeing some blue haired, obnoxious punk screeching and hopping around everywhere like he was on some illegal shit. Sadly, said ball of energetic chaos was his best friend.

Yeah, even Soul asked himself why, as well.

"What is it now, Black Star?" Soul drawled as he drew closer, hands stuffed in his pockets, back slouched at the ever so cool angle of forty two degrees.

"It's time for me to show you how god-like I am!" Black Star yelled, "I challenge you to a beer pong game to end all beer pong games!"

Soul wished his pal had volume control as he noticed Black Star's shouts were gaining attention from the drunk teens around them, "I'm gonna pass."

Black Star had the gull to look offended, "What the fuck Soul?! Pussying out much?" The blue haired teen furrowed his eyes in confusion before a look of understanding crawled across his face slowly, "Ah I get it, you're afraid I'm gonna kick your ass, is that right? Huh, I don't really blame you."

Soul stopped listening to whatever else he was saying because it didn't matter anymore. If there was anything people didn't know about Soul, it was that he was extremely competitive. It would surprise most to hear that the cooler-than-cool, mysteriously handsome teen had the motivation to even say the word 'competitive' but with his perfectionist ways and his desire to save (cool) face, the boy naturally enjoyed kicking everyone and anyone's ass if it was called for. So with that in mind, it came as almost no surprise to Black Star when Soul made his way to the other side of the table, immediately prepping some cups with beer.

Black Star smirked and grabbed his own red plastic beer cups, filling them each to the brim with whatever alcohol was nearby, "you got any balls?"

Soul sent him a glare at his wording, but watched as others glanced around and awkwardly shrugged their shoulders, "Doesn't look like it. What are we gonna use?"

Black Star scratched his jaw in thought, scanning around the room for something beer pong worthy before he stuffed his hands in his pockets in search. His eyes lit up when he felt them, pulling something out and shoving them into Soul's face, "How about these?"

Soul had to back up in order to see whatever it was Black Star was so keen on. When he did, he saw that they were merely a couple of quarters. The white haired boy wondered how this would change the game, but couldn't find it in himself to really care enough, "Yeah sure, whatever works."

Without wasting any more time, the two boys stood across from each other and started tossing their coins into each other's cups. Soul would like to say he had good aim, but quickly realized Black Star was surprisingly good at this as he sunk yet another coin. Soul grumbled out something as he chugged down his third beer, alcohol finally starting to really hit him as he blinked and tried to aim his next coin. Raising his arm, Soul pulled his hand back, aiming his coin before giving it a toss and hoping for the best.

Soul hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes. But when he opened them, he realized quite quickly that his coin ended up nowhere near his original target. Instead, it supposedly flew even further away and hit some chick right in the face. Rather than apologizing and doing the normal sober thing however, Soul found himself giggling out a random string of words that didn't really make any sense.

"Oh shit, got her right in the eye!" Black Star's shouted as Soul watched with growing horror as the victim turned around to face him. Soul had to hold back a small giggle though; the faded blonde female's deadly glare seemed much less threatening while rubbing her eye socket vigorously.

Soul gulped nonetheless as she lowered her hand and narrowed her eyes which, turns out, were a mesmerizing shade of green, "Uhh, sorry 'bout that?" Scratching the back of his head nervously, "Was an accident, umm…" The white haired boy had never been one for eloquent words and having a pint size stick of a girl with emerald eyes glaring him down, Soul had to admit he felt like a little boy again who got caught wetting the bed. Unfortunately, before Soul could get in another word of apology, the blonde was making her way towards him, murder in her eyes, "Wait—No, I said—I didn't mean-!"

Soul noticed she was carrying a thick, hard covered novel; how he hadn't noticed it before was beyond him. But the next thing he knew, the book was above his head and coming down hard, making direct contact with his cranium and knowing him down to the floor.

* * *

"What the living fuck?" Soul grumbled, sitting up and holding his pounding head in between his hands. He could hardly open his eyes but he knew he was on something soft, maybe a bed? Slowly but surely, the white haired teen cracked one eye open, noting the dull light that entered the room he was in from the window; it was morning. How long had he been sleeping? Soul didn't remember going to bed.

Opening both of his eyes now, Soul looked around and saw a bookshelf filled to the brim with novels and textbooks and collections of written works. His gut shrivelled at the sight and a vague memory of book meeting brain flickered into view.

Soul cringed.

"Oh you're awake."

Soul turned and saw a girl standing at the door of the room, a glass of water in hand. The boy felt himself start to panic, not recognizing who she was, until he looked into her eyes and saw her evergreen eyes and it was like he was immediately transported back to last night and a moment of terrible aim, "Uhh, yea."

"How's your head?" She asked, entering the room the rest of the way and coming to stand next to the bed, passing him the glass of water and opening her hand to show him a pill, "Here, it's an Advil if you need it."

Soul greedily took, gulping down the water and feeling instantly better, "Thanks."

"No problem," She looked to the side, her cheeks coloring slightly in embarrassment, "Sorry about last night. I might've gotten carried away."

Soul wanted to rip her one and threaten a law suit but his head was still pounding and he still didn't even know where he was. Where was Black Star, even? Did he abandon him? What a friend, "It's all in the past….but, where am I by the way?"

The girl's eyes widened at that, "Oh sorry, this is my place. Where the party was at last night."

Soul was a bit taken a back, "Your house? Wait, you were the host?"

"Yea, why?"

"Just didn't take you for the type to throw house parties is all," Soul chuckled but his grin was immediately wiped from his face when he saw her make her way to the book shelf behind her, "No no no, I didn't mean it…that way? Stop!"

The girl paused for a second before stopping herself, "I don't usually throw them but my friends convinced me to."

He nodded, "Huh, well sorry again for the trouble last night and for crashing here," Soul continued, but realized he hadn't had many options when it came to sleeping over; he was kind of unconscious through most of it. Soul grabbed for the edge of the bed, pushing himself up and slowly standing up, "Should probably get going."

"Oh of course, I'll show you to the door," and with that, they clumsily made their way to the front door, stepping over used cups and spilt drinks.

Soul frowned at the mess but said nothing until they reached the front door, "Thanks again and sorry about the coin in the eye…"

She smiled, which did something funny to Soul's stomach, "All in the past."

Nodding and awkwardly waving goodbye, it wasn't until Soul was keying his door open only blocks away that he realized he never got her name.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, talk about a one shot/prompt that went absolutely nowhere fast. R&amp;R!


End file.
